19 Years and Counting
by PotterPrincess2901
Summary: Ever wonder what happened with Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Here is there story of the nineteen years and beyond.


**I am a little rusty as I haven't written in a long time and have had a hard time finding the right story line to go with. I hope you enjoy. Give me your review. Please be nice. I love to write and am not new but just out of it with my fanfiction.**

After years of torment and uncertainty, Harry was sure of one thing. He was done running. No more hiding, no more wondering where he would be tomorrow. He could live a normal life. A life with love and happiness. A life with Ginny.

He laid in his four poster bed thinking of the events that were about to take place. He would be bombarded by the press as he'd been for days about his defeat of Lord Voldemort, whom he reminded everyone on countless occations was Tom Riddle. He hated to think of it as a defeat, instead of a foolish mistake on Tom Riddles part. Tom had acually ended his own life with a rebounding curse. All Harry had done was disarm him.

Seconds after he walked out freshly showered, the door opened to Ginny running in and kissing Harry, who was still in a towel. The dorm was empty thanks to Harry dismay, because Ginny flung him down on the bed and stripped herself down to reveal her body to Harry. He didnt argue as she kissed him violently and pulled away her town.

"Ginny, are you sure? What happens if your family catches us?" Harry said as Ginny lay under him stroking his chest and face.

"Well, they are all successfully preoccupied with repairs and Ron is with Hermione doing ecxactly the same as us. I think we are safe, and to make sure..." Ginny flashed her wand at the door saying a charm that would not allow anyone to open it from the outside. " There. Now where were we."

Harry kissed Ginn with passion and love, causing her to man ever so slightly. He felt her hands pulling his waist to hers, insinuating what she was asking for. He slowly pushed himself into her, feeling her body against hers, himself inside her. Her body was on fire as they made love to each other with passion and heat. Ginny was sexy and beautiful. Harry couldnt believe that he had her. After all they had been thru, she still chose him, and wanted him still.

When they finished, they lay there on the bed and caught there breath. Ginny softly kissed Harry and slowly got dressed. Harry thru on some clothes and they walked out of the dorm and down to the great hall for lunch.

They were greated by many thankful families and friends. came over and lead them to a table and made sure they ate.

"Harry, dear you are much to skinny. You look as if you havent eaten for months. Here you go dear." She said as she gave him double helping of anything she could get her hands on. Everyday, she complained about the fact that he hadnt had a proper meal since the wedding.

After weeks of repairs, Hogwarts was ready to reopen by start of term. Harry, Ron and Hermione, along with the other 7th year who had missed last term agreed to come back and finish school. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been offered Auror jobs, but had declined until they graduated.

As for the press, Harry was now being called "The Savior of the Wizarding World". He had been staying at the Burrow over the long summer, and it was no secret the relationship between him and Ginny. Ron and Hermione were just as bad. Mrs. Weasley was making it a point to insist on curfews and had set up an alarm to go off in anyone tryed to sneak in to rooms in the middle if the night. Little had she thought, that all four of them knew how to apparate,so there was no need to walk between rooms.

On August 30th, they made there way to Diagon Alley to get there new school supplies. Mr. Weasley had been promoted to Head of Magical Law Enforcement, and with a much larger salary, so this year Ginny and Ron could afford brand new school things. Harry insisted for days that Hermione allow him to buy her school supplies, and only after Mr. Weasley had given her the news that her parents had been killed before leaving the country a year ago, had she agreed.

"Oh, Mum, look at these." Ginny said as held up a pair of shoes. Ginny was excited to be getting brand new stuff for the first time in her life. She soon had a brand new wardrobe, along with a new trunk, new books, quills, ink and parchment. She also picked out a new rucksack. After they all had gotten there things, they diapparated everything to the burrow with Mrs. Weasley and the four of them continued to wander Diagon Alley. All of the shops had been reopened. Harry and Ron had soon split with the girls to do there own window shopping. They went in search of new brooms, and as Harry passed the pet shops he spotted a white owl. It was a baby and looked very similair to Hedwig. Harry walked in to ask the owner about the bird and to his alarm say Draco Malfoy exiting the shop.

"Draco?" Harry said in shock. Ron had a scowl on his face a hand ready for wand.

"Please, I dont want to fight. I appologize for everything and I swear to never interupt your lives again." Draco said in an unuaslly kind voice. Harry and Ron both stood stunned. Was this the same Draco Malfoy they had gone to school with for the last 7 years.

"How are you free?" Harry asked.

"I surrendered to the Ministry when they came for us, and as a deal to not join my parents in prison, I am working community service. I am acually with a young orphaned boy today to buy his school supplies for Hogwarts." As Draco said thta, a shy young boy peaked out from behind Draco. "This is Michael. His parents were death eaters like mine, but they both died in the Battle. He and his sister are both staying with me at Malfoy Manor. Along with any young witch or wizard who hasnt a home to go to since the Battle. As part of my deal with the Ministry, I opened my home as an orphanage."

"Wow, well I am proud of you." Harry said as he pat Draco on the back. He then bent down to Michael and smiled at him. "Hello, Michael. Is this your first year at Hogwarts?"

"Yes." Michael said softly. "Mr. Draco is buying me an owl." Michael showed off his new pet. A young tawny owl, who was currntly sleeping under its wing.

"Well, isnt that nice of Mr. Draco." Harry said.

They departed ways and Harry and Ron walked into the shop.

"Malfoy taking in orphans. Has hell froze over?" Ron said as he looked at the animals around the shop.

"Everyone has a kind side. Maybe with his parents gone, he can show his." Harry said as he walked up to the counter.

The clerk looked eager to help. "Hello, I am Cedric Hex, is there anything i can help you find?"

"Yes, Id'd like to get the white owl in the window." Harry said.

"And I'd like this black kitten." Ron said. Harry gave him a strange look. "For Hermione. SInce she no longer has cruikshanks."

"Ok, boys. That'll be twelve galleons for the bird and seven for the cat."

They departed the shop with there new animals, and across the street they noticed a jewlry store. Harry noticed a familiar face inside and quickly walked inside.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. I have been waiting to see you for a year now." Said the man in the shop, and he quickyly walked in to the back room and within second emergered with a box.

"I'm sorry, sir, but have we met?"

"Not directly, no, but i knew your parents. You may have seen me at Remus Lupins funeral. He was a dear friend of mine. My name is Enrique Yunis. I have run this shop for almost 60 years, and my father 107 years prior. This was meant for you on your seventeenth birthday, left by your parents."

Mr. Yunis handed him the box. It was a medium size box, inside was a letter and some jewelry. Harry opened the letter, recongizing the handwriting as his mothers, it read

 _Dear Harry,_

 _If you are reading this it means that you have made it your 17th birthday and your father and I arent there to give this to you in person. The treasrures in this box are items that your father and i picked out for you when we discovered that we may not survive the war. Most of these items are family heirlooms, along with gift that your father gave me. One particular item is my engagement ring, it is for you to pass on to your bride and children._

 _We are sorry we ar not there to present this to you in person, but hope that you have lived a happy life, and have love in your life._

 _We love you._

 _Mom and Dad_

"Wow, look at this." Ron held up a necklace with a single emerald on it.

"That was a gift to your mother the day she had you. James and Sirius were in here looking for a gift and found this." Mr. Yunis said smiling. "Sirius said it was the exact shade of your eyes."

"Thank you, Mr. Yunis." Harry said as he closed the box and departed the store.

After arriving back at the Burrow, Harry went to his room and began to look thru the gifts left to him by his parents. He found 12 neckalces, 5 rings, 10 bracelets and his parents wedding bands. He had laid asside a bracelt for Hermione and Mrs. Weasley, and necklace for Ginny. He was sure he wanted to give Ginny his mothers ring, but figured it was better to wait until he had asked for her hand first.

That night at dinner, Harry present his gifts to the women. Mrs. Weasly hugged Harry tightly in thanks and felt very happy that Harry wanted to share his mothers jewelry with him.

"Harry, these are your mothers. Are you sure? These jems are priceless." SHe said as she adored the saphires on the bracelet. Hermione's was of rubys.

"Yes, you have been a mother to me since i was 11, and i couldnt have asked for a better one."

"Oh , Harry. It has been my pleasure. As Arthur and I, will never replace James and Lily, it has been wonderful to call you one of our own. We love you, Harry, blood or not. And you too, Hermione. I have two daughters now,and i couldnt be happier. We will always be your family. No mater what."

They all joined in a group hug. Ginny sat with Harry in the living room that night, amiring her necklace.

"It this your way of letting everyone know i'm yours. Because i think whether i wear this or not, everyone will know that I am yours."

"Just my way of saying that i love you Ginny, and no matter what you are mine, everyone should already know that." Harry said kissing her gently.

The night before school started Ginny and Harry laidi in each others arms talking about the quiet year they would have. It seemed like it had been forever that they had had a peaceful moment together.

Ginny leaned over Harry kissing him. She was grinding on him softly but invigoarting as to make Harry respond in a way she wanted.


End file.
